Surgio de la Oscuridad
by shadownPLZ
Summary: Una tragedia que se considera menor, separa a las tortugas entre si, causando un desequilibrio entre Raphael y sus hermanos. Pero su elección tomara un giro inesperado cuando lo imposible ocurra y tome la elección mas difícil de los demás... El clan del pie renacerá, y un viejo conocido, deberá asumir toda responsabilidad, junto a las otras tres tortugas
1. Nada sencillo en la vida

Capitulo I

Edad: 18 años humanos

Sexo: Masculino

Observaciones: Espécimen sano, no posee síntomas de infección,

parásitos, enfermedad ni heridas externas o internas.

Desarrolla de una manera sorprendente la inteligencia y la memoria, todo lo

observado y que le sea de importancia lo recordara y pondra en practica

* * *

Era lo único que agregaba el papel que Raphael llevaba en su mano, junto con su tortuga mascota Spike. Ese papel, tenia, lo que consideraba Donatello, su hermano inteligente, lo mas importante de su mascota. conseguirlo fue algo curioso.

Donnie suplico a su hermano que le prestase a su tortuga mascota, para probar una maquina que daría los informes mas importantes de una mascota para que se informe su dueño: La edad, el sexo Y sus observaciones importantes. Pero Raphael se mantenía firme diciendo "_NO_" pues todo lo que hace Donnie "generalmente" terminaba en catástrofe, pero Donnie le ataco con un argumento que lo dejo de piedra "_debes entregármelo, sino... ¿como sabrás si no tiene una enfermedad que lo puede estar matando ahora mismo? ¿o que lo matara cuando enferme?_" ante esto, Rapha entrego a su mascota, implorando con furia que se mantuviera en buen estado. Ya en su laboratorio, Donnie inyecto una jeringuilla en la pequeña tortuga, extrayendo una muestra de sangre, luego poniendo un poco de algodón para cubrir el orificio sangrante de de la tortuga. Donatello le informo a Raphael que debería esperar los resultados, puesto que le informarían si Spike sufría una enfermedad que podría atacarlo en su momento de mayor debilidad y matarlo, Rapha estuvo nervioso todo el día hasta la mañana

Raphael entro precipitadamente en el laboratorio del genio, que recién se había levantado. Rapha tomo con sumo cuidado a su mascota y la sostuvo frente a él

-tranquilo, amiguito, ya estoy aquí- decía Rapha, Donnie se mordió el labio evitando reírse demasiado fuerte, pero volvió a la seriedad cunado su hermano se volvió hacia él, Donnie le entrego el papel que salio en la madrugada, con lo que, Rapha y Donnie esperaban, fueran buenas noticias. Rapha le dio las gracias y se retiro justo a leer el papel, en ese mismo momento

-Bueno, ahora, gracias a Donnie, se que eres todo un hombre- le decía Rapha a su mascota, con una amabilidad muy poco propia de él, pues se le conocía con una maldad y rudeza que lo caracterizaba muy bien. -también que, si fueras como yo, seriamos casi iguales- sin que él vea, una figura mas reducida que él se acerca por detrás de él con un globo de agua.

El globo estalla en la nuca de Raphael, el impulso del lanzamiento, produce que Rapha se caiga de cara, rompiéndose la punta de la cara, donde estaría su nariz sin divisar, al igual que cae a un estanque de agua la pequeña tortuga mascota

-¡BOOYAKASHA! ¡EN TU CARA HERMANO! ¿o debería decir?... ¡EN TU NUCA!- grita emocionado su hermano menor Miguel Angel, el mas infantil de los cuatro aun con 18 años de edad. Rapha, preparado para lanzar una palabrota se percata de que su tortuga había caído al estanque. Sin preocuparse de su sangrado nasal, ni de su hermano menor, se lanza al estanque en búsqueda de su mascota. Estuvo tres minutos buscando a su mascota en el estanque, sin resultados, comienza a temer lo peor, pero entonces divisa algo en el fondo, ve una piedra redonda... ¡UN CAPARAZÓN! lo toma, sin verificar si es su mascota o no y empezó a nadar hasta la superficie

Al salir, empuja a Mikey, haciéndolo caer al suelo y se dirige al laboratorio de Donnie. El lugar esta completamente vació, pero deposita el caparazón en el escritorio mas cercano, con sumo cuidado, mete sus dedos dentro del caparazón y descubre algo, que extrae con sumo cuidado. Era la cabeza de su tortuga, la cual tenia los ojos cerrados, Rapha empezó a masajear el cuello de la tortuguita para expulsar el agua que había ingerido. Mikey se encontraba en la entrada del laboratorio, sin entender nada de lo ocurrido

-Spike, vamos, respira amigo- decía Rapha, pero no ocurría ningún cambio en la tortuga, Rapha seguía masajeando el cuello del animal, tan delicadamente como le era posible, pero seguía sin ocurrir nada -Spike, vamos tu puedes, respira... ¡RESPIRA, MALDICIÓN!- comenzó a desesperarse golpeando la mesa, pero todo era en vano: Spike no despertaba, Rapha tomo un ultimo recurso: le realizo una respiración boca a boca a la tortuga, sosteniéndola en lo alto, de cabeza para que el agua cayera por su boca. Era un completo asco lo que estaba haciendo, pero todo valia la pena ante salvar a su mascota...

Nada

Raphael estaba devastado

-Perdón, perdón Rapha, lo lamento en serio, perdóname- decía Mikey nervioso ante su hermano, arrodillado ante el, pero Raphael no reaccionaba, estaba en su mundo, sin creerse que su fiel amigo, su mascota estuviera muerta... por culpa de su propio hermano. Se volvió a su hermano menor, que estaba arrodillado, con lagrimas en los ojos demostrando lo apenado, avergonzado y humillado que estaba en ese momento. Pero los ojos de Rapha no demostraban el mínimo de tristeza, mas que pena, demostraban odio, ira, nada de misericordia... maldad. Raphael empujo a Miguel Angel con el pie y se retiro del lugar -no Rapha espera, perdón en serio- suplicaba Mikey detrás de el con pena, Rapha lo ignoraba por completo. En eso, Leonardo, el mayor de todas las tortugas, se estaba sirviendo una taza de café para poder comenzar el día y tener energías para entrenar a sus hermanos, pero en eso escucha a Mikey, al salir de la cocina lo ve yendo detrás de Rapha, siendo no una de sus costumbres, va espiándolos

-Rapha, escúchame, lo lamento en serio- decía Mikey, pero al no obtener respuesta, ya se fruta -¿¡QUIERES ESCUCHARME, MALDITA SEA?!- le espeto a su hermano, pero lo único que recibió fue un puñetazo de Raphael dirigido a su ojo, dejándolo con un ojo completamente morado, y con un poco de sangre saliendo de su lagrimal: por puro gusto y meditándolo, Raphael lo golpeo con el nudillo para infringir el mayor daño posible, como si... quisiera hacerlo desde hace mucho, como si fuera por pura diversión

-Déjame, bastardo de mierda, ya no quiero saber nada de ti... hijo de puta- le dice con total odio Raphael, encerrándose con un portazo tal que Mikey y Leo (a espaldas de Mikey) se sobresaltan, Leo ayuda a Mikey a levantarse, este se cubre el ojo, pensando que Leo no vio el golpe que Rapha le dio. Leo toma la mano de Mikey y la quita de su ojo, el ojo en si estaba tan hinchado que ni siquiera lo podía abrir, todo morado, aparte de que por los rabillos, donde debieran rodar lagrimas, rodaban finas y puras gotas de sangre roja, que se secaban en el acto no mucho después de salir de las capilares del ojo hasta la piel cubierta de tela de la cara del quelonio anaranjado

-Ahora me dices que ocurrió y porque te golpeo de esa manera- le pide Leo, un poco asustado por la brutalidad del golpe que recibió su pobre hermano menor y a la vez preocupado por la reacción explosiva de Raphael y su relación con Miguel Angel. Mikey no decía nada, estaba totalmente en blanco, paralizado por la actitud de su hermano, estaba a punto de llorar por el miedo que sintió ante Raphael. Leo empezó a chasquear los dedos frente al ojo izquierdo de Mikey (el derecho estaba desfigurado) para que reaccionara -Mikey, dime que ocurrió, para que sepa por que te dejo así el ojo y poder ponerte alcohol y hielo- le dijo Leo, tranquilamente, mientras lo llevaba al laboratorio de Donnie, el cual en las vías del tren reparando el Tortu-movil

Mikey comenzó a explicarle, con sumo detalle todo, el globo, Spike, su muerte. Al terminar, Mikey no se contuvo mas y sus lagrimas comenzaron a fluir por su cara, y en su barbilla, sangre y lagrimas se fusionaron en una sola gota de tristeza y temor puro. Leonardo no supo que hacer, su hermano Mikey era demasiado inmaduro para los 18 años, aunque de todas formas era consciente de sus actos y saber lo que acometían sus propias manos, hasta ya muy tarde. Leo no tuvo mas remedio que calmar al pobre quelonio de su hermano

El mutante de tortuga menor abrazo a su hermano por miedo de que Rapha volviera, pero el no volvería a salir de ahí. Rapha estaba cargado contra la puerta viendo un trozo de papel en el que estaba completamente garabateado dos tortugas: una en dos patas y otra en cuatro, donde ponía de titulo "mejores amigos por siempre" Una lagrima cayo en el , Raphael se seco la cara, pero de todas formas lloro, aun que sus hermanos no lo pudieran comprender, para Rapha, Spike era otro hermano tortuga, perderle... de esa manera... no le deba tiempo de pensar y procesar todo lo ocurrido, le era demasiado pronto todo eso. La pena lo consumio de inmediato. Raphael y Miguel Angel sabían algo en común: hay veces que debes desahogarte de cualquier manera posible

Pero desde ese día en adelante, nada de lo que fue, volvería a ser como antes, partiendo por estos dos hermanos. A partir de esa noche, nada de lo que vivieron en su pasado Raphael, Miguel Angel, Leonardo y Donatello seria igual, pues sus lienzos del tiempo, serian manchados con sus propias gotas de sangre, marcando un nuevo destino que los acompañara de por vida.


	2. Milagro por Mandato

Capitulo II

En el transcurso del día Donatello se mantuvo nuevamente examinando el mutageno, preguntándose como seria crear su propio mutageno, pero no sabia ni de partida que era, después de reparar el tortu-móvil, se puso a analizarlo, pero le duro poco, pues tenia que usar el escritorio, en el cual estaba el cadáver de Spike, Donnie no se atrevería a eliminar del cadáver, no provocaría un arranque de ira de Rapha esa vez, por lo que solo dejo el bote de la sustancia en el escritorio y se fue a ver a sus hermanos

Cuando se entero del conflicto entre Rapha y Mikey, solo pudo reconfortar a Mikey, junto con Leo, ambos le pusieron alcohol en el ojo, causando gemidos de dolor, en el menor al recibir el alcohol tan cerca del ojo, pero aun así desinfectaron su ojo y le pusieron el parche. Después de eso, Miguel Angel se fue directo a encerrar a su habitación, dejando a Leo y Donnie solos. Pasaron la mayor parte del día hablando de como resolver el conflicto, pero nada de lo que proponían podría dar resultado, por lo que decidieron terminar el día con la cena. Ni Rapha, ni Mikey fueron a sentarse al comedor, por lo que tuvieron que ir a dejarles en las entradas de sus habitaciones las raciones de alimento, al final, Leo se fue a su cuarto y Donnie se fue al laboratorio a dormir, pero esa noche paso algo completamente extraño:

Donnie permaneció impune al no tocar el cadáver de Spike, dejándolo junto a el ese bote de mutageno que estaba por analizar. Pero en ese momento, Spike abrió los ojos, como si estuviera fingiendo hacerse el muerto, pero no se detuvo ahí. La tortuga saco sus extremidades de su caparazón y se volteo para quedar sobre sus piernas, luego, comenzó a empujar el bote hasta que cae y se derrama todo su contenido, no sin antes provocar un gran estruendo. Spike oculto sus extremidades y cerro los ojos fingiendo nuevamente estar muerto, pero Donnie no reacciono ante nada. La tortuga se incorpora nuevamente, pero esta vez se lanza desde el escritorio al piso, y de ahí comienza a caminar hasta la sustancia, y bebe un poco. Su trasformación fue memorable

Para empezar, sus extremidades y su caparazón cambiaron. Su plastrón se mantuvo igual, pero sus brazos y piernas se acomodaron para poder ser bípedo y controlar los brazos, en sus patas delanteras, sus huesos, ligamentos, músculos, piel y tendones se rubificaron para dar paso a las manos de tres dedos que debería poder controlar, al igual que sus piel que cambiaron para poder mover sus tres dedos y se extendieron para dar una mayor movilidad. Su cabeza se reformo para quedar mas redonda, sus ojos se hundieron mas en sus cuencas y sus iris tuvieron que reducirse en cada ojo, también sus parpados sufrieron un cambio, y sus sensibilidad ocular tuvo que adaptarse también. La forma de su boca no cambio mucho, pero si aparecieron dientes y una lengua mas humana. Internamente, sus órganos también se acomodaron nuevamente y se adaptaron a la forma humana, al igual que sus cuerdas vocales para permitirle hablar, su estomago para poder soportar y digerir alimentos a excepciona de la lechuga. Su caparazón se deformo dando paso a estructuras con forma de espinas, ademas de que crecieran garras en sus pies, pero hubo un cambio no muy esperado: en su tobillo derecho, creció una marca similar a una cicatriz verde claro, con la forma de un rayo de unos siete centímetros de largo. Todo esto, acompañado de gemidos, gruñidos y quejas de dolor de Spike

Luego de unos cinco minutos de agonía, Spike ya media lo que debería medir Raphael. Cuando se incorporo, no necesito de andadores ni del escritorio para poder caminar, sin problemas, hasta la salida del laboratorio, donde se encamina hasta una habitación. Al entrar en ella, pudo apreciar una cama, probetas, matraces, vasos de precipitado, tubos de ensayo, posters sobre física y demás cosas de carácter científico. Obviamente estaba en la habitación de Donnie. Para su suerte vio que había un espejo cerca, por lo que fue a verse, al mirarse vio realmente su parecido a Raphael, pero al mirar su cara vio como su boca se modificaba tan horriblemente, pues veía un trozo de carne colgando de su boca, se alejo del rango de visión del espejo, aterrorizado, pero se tuvo que calmar, tan solo debió imaginarse eso. Pero en eso, sintió algo caer, al mirar, vio el trozo de carne que fue parte de su boca, se agacho a recogerlo y lo observa por un momento: Era simplemente cartílago, una parte de el esta cauterizada, pero aun podía ver el color blanco del cartílago, sentir su textura y oler a putrefacción de toda esa porción

-Mierda, esto es un asco- Proclama en un susurro y lanza el trozo lejos de él, al mirarse bien, ve como su piel cubre el área afectada, para dejarla completamente redonda, todo, sin ningún síntoma de dolor, pero al ver sus ojos, queda estupefacto, sus ojos eran grises por completo, con unas pupilas tan delgadas como las de una serpiente, se restriega los ojos, pero ahora sus ojos eran con un iris de un verde pálido, con unas pupilas redondas. Tomándolo como una alucinación por la conmoción de su mutilación moderada de su boca, decide buscar si habrá algo que pueda usar, ignorando su visión. Encuentra unas cuantas vendas, todas igual de sucias, pero decide usarlas de todas formas, pero cuidando de no tocar la cicatriz, dudando si es eso o no y si pudiera infectarse.

-Y ahora...- Dice encontrando un cinturón, del cual salen otras dos correas, preparadas para equipar tonfas, originarias de China, la cual posee un mango con el cual, golpea con la mayor parte del arma. Cuando se miro, se tomo como un guerrero nato. No usaría las armas en si, tan solo dormiría y se mantendría escondido en la habitación abandonada de Donatello, pues debía esperar a que se cumpliera la premonición que le mostró ese espectro que se le presento antes de morir y le devolvió la vida... Rapha y él debían cumplir al pie de la letra su "destino".


	3. Sangre entre Hermanos

**HOLA CHICOS, lamento la demora, pero escribir este capitulo me tomo mucho tiempo, pero en si, lo logre terminar, así que continuemoslo**

**Gracias a todos los reviews, me apoyan mucho, además por la idea, espero les este gustando y les guste...**

**CONTINUEMOS...**

Capitulo III

La mañana que prosiguió fue completamente estática, pues Raphael y Miguel Angel no asomaban ni las narices de sus cuartos, a vista de Leonardo y Donatello: No fue hasta las 4 de la mañana cuando Raphael se digno a salir de la habitación, pero no a disculparse con su familia, ni a buscar el cadáver de su mascota. Únicamente, su digno a buscar licor, vodka, cerveza, vino, whiskys, todo lo que contuviera alcohol. Pero no solo por el alcohol, sino que también, buscaba todo lo que pudiera apuñalar el saco de boxeo que tenia en su cuarto, con una cara mal dibujada (obviamente, estando ebrio) y con la inscripción "Nicrel Amçel". Obviamente, Rapha quería hacer pagar a Mikey por lo ocurrido

Mientras Mikey, permanecía sin expresión alguna en su habitación, revisaba constantemente su ojo, el cual evolucionaba considerablemente su estado. Esa mañana, al revisar su ojo, vio una foto que estaba detrás del espejo: Era obviamente él, cuando tenía quince años, a su lado, había un chico completamente pálido, con cabello corto y negro, unos ojos rojos, una camiseta rojo oscura, con una calavera dentro de un sol amarillo, una chaqueta negra de tela con el brazo izquierdo roto y parte de la chaqueta también, unos pantalones vaqueros con la pierna izquierda cortada también, y la pierna derecha cosida. El chico, a estas altura sería normal, pero Mikey recordó los colmillos del chico, sus ojos, nariz y lengua serpentianos, sus manos de tres dedos, sus pies de dos dedos y lo más notorio: una cola que iba desde el blanco inicial de su cuerpo, hasta el negro por su cascabel.

-Haru, ojala pudieras ayudarme, hermano- Susurro Mikey, pero en eso escucho unos golpeteos en su puerta, volteo el espejo para que no vieran la foto, se dirijo a la puerta y la abrió. Era Donnie

-Mikey, necesito ver tu ojo, quieras o no- Dijo Don

-Si, claro- Dijo quitándose el parche, Donnie se impresiono por la recuperación de Mikey, es mas, se asusto

-Wow...-

-¿Qué pasa?- Dijo Mikey, preocupado

-Es que... tu ojo... esta sano- Dijo Donnie, estupefacto

-¿Y...?-

-Deberían haber pasado diez días para que mejorara- Dijo Don. Mikey se impresiono, hasta él se dio cuenta, su ojo era un asco... ¿cómo pudo recuperarse de la noche a la mañana, semejante herida? Mikey no quería explicarle a su hermano, que cuando se reviso desde que se encerró, vio en su ojo algo completamente extraño, pues su ojo sano, se transformo extrañamente, todo el ojo se volvió dorado, el iris fue azul y la pupila fue blanca. Pensó que fue por el sueño y la conmoción del ataque que le propino Rapha, por lo que lo ignoro

-Oye Don ¿Vamos a desayunar?- Pregunto Mikey, para cambiar de tema, no quería decirle nada de su "ojo sanador" a Donnie, pues lo podría tomar por un demente. Donnie y Mikey fueron directamente a la cocina, donde Leo estaba preparando unas tostadas

-Buenos días, Mikey ¿Estas mejor?- Le pregunta su hermano

-Eso parece- Dijo Mikey apuntando su ojo, donde antes hubo un moretón sangrante, al igual que Donnie, Leo se impresiono por la rápida recuperación de Mikey, pero se lo dejo para si mismo. Servido el desayuno, los tres permanecían en un silencio espectral. Pero no duro nada por la presencia que se presento...

-¡OIGAN, DEJENME ALGO, NO SON LOS UNICOS!- Espeto Raphael, sus hermanos se quedaron mirando. Rapha tomo asiento, mirando con odio a Mikey, mientras mordía una tortada. Mikey estaba por terminar, podía irse sin más, pero sentía pánico de lo que podía hacerle Raphael, por lo que opto por quedarse ahí, con esa escalofriante mirada de ojos esmeralda que penetraba su alma. Mientras que Rapha quería que Mikey se fuera, quería tener un pretexto para poder expulsar su ira contra él, pero sabia que su hermano era tan miedoso que no se atrevería a irse sin más.

A lo no mucho de tres minutos, todos habían terminado el desayuno, por lo que Mikey decidió irse, sin más levantándose de la mesa, se fue al dojo. Rapha también se levanto, pero no para encerrarse a su habitación, para desquitarse con el saco de box... quería desquitarse con el verdadero origen de su odio

-Es increíble que te crean tan bien que eres inocente, cuando en realidad... no eres más que un bastardo sin respeto alguno- Decía Rapha, enfurecido, junto a Mikey, que se encontraba arrodillado, pensando que hacer, este se asusto ante la presencia de Rapha, no sabía que hacer -Mi hermano, no es asombroso las vueltas que dan la vida... un día, eres completamente feliz, sin preocupaciones...- Se acercó a Mikey, poniendo una kunai en su vena yugular -Luego... eres... alguien que necesita saciar... su sed de venganza...- Dijo, Mikey tomo la muñeca de Rapha, apartando la kunai, tira el brazo de Rapha con tal fuerza, que este suelta la kunai, que va a para hasta la entrada del mismo -Excelente, se nota que ya no eres el marica llorón, que fue mi hermano...

-Cállate- Le dice Mikey, irritándose por primera vez -Yo me disculpe, y tal vez no te devuelva a Spike, pero se que es lo correcto

-Mira que aprendes, se nota que te vuelves mas inteligente... pero... no se te quitara lo infantil... deberías madurar, dejar de ser un pendejo de mierda- Le espeta, pero Mikey se levanta enfurecido, sin que vea, sus ojos se vuelven nuevamente dorados, para volver a sus ojos cyan normales

-¡ESCUCHAME BIEN, COBARDE NARCISISTA!- Exploto Mikey, de una manera imposible -¡YO E SUFRIDO MUCHO MAS DE LO QUE TU LO HAS SUFRIDO POR ESA ESTUPIDA MASCOTA TUYA! ¡PERO ES HORA QUE MADURES Y SEPAS PERDONAR, DEJA DE ENCERRARTE EN EL PASADO!- Le grita Mikey, este se retira y se detiene una última vez, para ver a Rapha -Y además... las tortugas hembra no se prostituyen- Y se fue a su habitación.

Desde ese día en adelante, la relación de Raphael y Miguel Angel empeoro considerablemente, siempre discutían, pero después, se gritaban el uno al otro. Finalmente, después de gritarse, se golpeaban brutalmente el uno al otro. Se azotaban las cabezas contra los muros y el suelo, se tomaban del plastrón para golpear repetidamente sus rostros, se golpeaban rodillazos y patadas en el rostro y la nuca. Las peleas eran tan violentas que Leo y Donnie tenían que aturdir a uno para terminar la pelea, en caso de que fuera a Mikey, también debían aturdir a Rapha, pues este seguía golpeando al inconsciente de su hermano, con tal de matarlo a golpes.

Pero una de esas peleas que tenían, fue la peor de todas, para Leonardo, Donatello y Miguel Angel, mientras que Raphael lo tomo como una lección de vida: Donatello, Leonardo y Miguel Angel se encontraban entrenando, mientras Raphael, estaba buscando el cuerpo de Spike, registrando todo el laboratorio de Donnie, poniéndolo patas arriba. Cuando los tres restantes terminaron de entrenar, Mikey se encamino hasta el laboratorio, viendo el desastre que le aguardaba a Donnie

-¿Qué estas haciendo?- Pregunta el ninja anaranjado, al ver el desastre que contenía Rapha: Un montón de cristales rotos, el escritorio dado vuelta y donde quiera que mirara todo estaba destrozado y desparramado, en especial los líquidos. Raphael, enfurecido, lanzando un matraz al suelo, haciéndose añicos en el instante en que toco el suelo

-Estoy buscando... el cadáver de mi amigo- Declaro el ninja rojo, sin mirar a su hermano, siguió rebuscando en las cajas que estaban cerca de él, Mikey se acercó junto a él -¿Qué quieres, ahora?- Dijo, tragándose las ganas de plantarle otro puñetazo en el estomago, como ayer

-Quiero ayudarte- Dijo Mikey, Raphael se levanto y se fue a otra parte, seguido de Mikey. Raphael se separo de Mikey, unas tres veces hasta que se harto

-¿¡QUIERES DEJARME EN PAZ... Y DEJAR DE HINCHARME LO COJONES, MIKEY?!- Le espeto Raphael, completamente enojado, volteándose a su hermano

-Pero...- Empezó a decir Mikey -Yo solo...

-¡NO ME IMPORTA, YO QUIERO HACER ALGO, QUE TU MISMO CAUSASTE! ¡ASI QUE, LARGATE DE AQUI, ANDA A HINCHARLE LOS COJONES A ALGUIEN MAS, ANTES DE QUE DECIDAD ROMPERTE EL CUELLO!- Le grito completamente furioso, empujándolo, pero Mikey esquivo el empujón, logrando que Rapha cayera sobre sus rodillas, luego se dirigió a darle un puñetazo, una patada, y otro puñetazo, pero Miguel Angel los esquivo todos, ya sin esfuerzo. Luego Raphael se dirigió a darle un tercer puñetazo, pero Miguel Angel tomo el brazo de Raphael, deslizo el pie al de él y lo hizo caer de espaldas

-Se nota que ya no eres un ninja, jamás debiste abandonar tu entrenamiento- Dijo Mikey retirándose, pero Raphael, quiso una pelea, y lo consiguió con lo dicho:

-Y lo dice el peor ninja que jamás hubo en este clan- Dijo, Mikey se detuvo de repente, volteándose a su hermano, con el ceño fruncido en su totalidad, mostrando sus dientes del enojo que sentía

-¿¡Qué dijiste?!- Dijo, con los dientes apretados

-De no haber sido por mi, Leo, Donnie, Splinter y el bastardo blanco, no serias lo que eres- Le contesto Rapha

-Soy tan buen ninja como ustedes tres, y no insultes así a mi amigo- Le contesto Mikey

-Le diré como se me de la puta y regalada gana- Dijo Rapha, tan enfurecido como Mikey

-Si quieres pelea...- Dijo Mikey, poniéndose en posición- Adelante- Raphael corrió hacia él, y lanzo el primer ataque: Rapha dio un puñetazo, pero Mikey lo bloque cruzando los brazos sobre su rostro. Pero Raphael aprovecha de darle un puñetazo en el estomago, el cual hacerta, luego toma la cabeza del menor para asestar un rodillazo en plena cara, con el cual Mikey retrocede adolorido, Rapha se para de manos y pone sus pies sobre el cuello del menor, y lo lanza contra un montón de vidrios rotos, cortándose el brazo. Rapha corre en dirección al menor, pero Mikey toma los brazos de Rapha en el momento justo y lo manda directo al otro extremo de la habitación, impulsándolo con sus pies. Miguel Angel se incorpora en su totalidad, Raphael hace lo mismo y vuelve a cargar contra el menor, saltando a dar una patada, pero Mikey retiene la patada y estampa a Rapha en el suelo, poniendo su pierna en contacto con su caparazón de una forma poco cómoda, pero Rapha, preparado desde antes, lanza un polvo cegador a Mikey, que al instante, lo suelta, cuando es liberado, Raphael toma el brazo de Miguel Angel y lo pone en sus omoplatos. Raphael subió tanto el brazo de Miguel Angel, que este se disloco, producto de esto, el menor libera una queja de dolor, lo menos audible posible, con tal de que Leo y Donnie.

-¡Vamos cabronazo, grita por socorro, y podrás pensar en lo debilucho de mierda que eres!- Le dijo, alejándose de él, pero Mikey, increíblemente, se reacomodo el brazo, moviéndolo y asegurándose de que era capaz de usarlo

-¡Oblígame!- Le espeto, corriendo hacia Rapha, saltando sobre él, y aterrizando en su hombro, para finalmente lanzarle una potente patada en la nuca, que manda a Rapha patinando sobre su rostro sobre los cristales rotos. Cuando vuelve a incorporarse, trata de lanzar un puñetazo, pero Mikey vuelve a saltar sobre él, lanzándole un potente golpe con sus codos, al caer al suelo, detrás de él. Raphael harto de todo, decide darle fin a todo lo ocurrido, mirando fijamente a Miguel Angel, lanza una bomba de humo y desaparece del rango de visión del ninja anaranjado.

-¡DONDE ESTAS MALDITO COBARDE!- Grita Miguel Angel, desesperado, sin saber que hacer, pero repentinamente, algo lo reduce al suelo...

-Aquí, mi jodido hermano- Dice Raphael tomando la cabeza de su hermano -Te diré algo, si aceptas tu culpabilidad, y te largas de aquí... no te matare- Le advierte Rapha, con un tono nada propio de él, aun siendo el que más temperamento tenia de los cuatro.

-Antes muerto...- Declara Mikey, pero en el instante en que estas palabras salen se su boca, Raphael, violenta y horriblemente, golpea sin misericordia alguna la cabeza de su hermano contra el suelo, sonriendo diabólicamente, pensando en que esta vez lograría su objetivo: asesinar a su hermano. Después de azotar el cráneo de Mikey ocho veces, soltó la cabeza y se incorporo y observo el inerte cuerpo de su hermano

-Y ustedes... dueto de miedosos... no hicieron nada para evitarlo- Dijo Raphael, sabiendo que Leonardo y Donatello estaban estupefactos en la entrada del laboratorio del último. Leonardo se acercó a Raphael, tratando de tomar una compostura más autoritaria

-¿Cómo... se te ocurre hacer... eso?- Dijo Leo, mirando completamente furioso a Rapha, apuntando con la mano el inerte cuerpo de su hermano. Raphael seguía con un semblante serio, sin expresión alguna

-Él tuvo la idea- Dijo Rapha, pero en eso, los ojos de Miguel Angel, se abrieron de repente, con un brillo dorado, un iris azulado y una pupila blanca. El menor se incorporó, con la frente llena de sangre, cuando Raphael se volteo, Miguel Angel cargo contra Rapha, dejándolo en el suelo, lo tomo de su cuello y empezó a golpearlo en su rostro

-Miguel Angel, detente- Le exigió Leonardo, pero Mikey siguió golpeándolo, sin prestar atención, Leonardo lo tomo del brazo, pero de todas formas, Mikey siguió golpeando a Raphael -¡MIGUEL ANGEL, DETENTE AHORA MISMO!- Le espeto Leonardo, mientras que Donatello y él trataban de separar a Mikey de Rapha. Pero Mikey trataba de seguir golpeando a su hermano. Finalmente, Leo y Donnie, logran separar a Mikey de Rapha, reteniendo a su hermano en el suelo -¡MIKEY, CALMATE Y DETENTE AHORA MISMO!- Le grito

-¡NO PUEDO!- Dijo una voz completamente distinta a la de su hermano, pero Leo y Don lo ignoraron, pues pensaron que era por estar cubriéndole la boca. Rapha se comenzó a incorporar, pero Mikey se libero nuevamente -Lamento lo que hare...- Dijo Mikey, con su voz normal -Pero así se deberá reparar el equilibrio- Mikey se encamino hasta su hermano, Rapha salto sobre Mikey esquivándolo, y preparando un tantō, y lo dirigió a su hermano. Pero este tomo la muñeca de Rapha, y la tuerce de tal manera que él se quede con él tantō, para finalmente, deslizarlo sobre el ojo derecho de Rapha y darle un corte limpio y perfecto por toda su cara: La mascara de Rapha cae por los hombros de este, la sangre caía por su cara, seguido por un grito de dolor de este, el ojo estaba en perfecto estado, pero de su cara no se podía decir lo mismo. Cuando Mikey alzo la vista, sus ojos ya volvieron a ser normales, miro a Rapha, y luego vio el tantō ensangrentado que poseía. Lo soltó inmediatamente y retrocedió espantado

-Oh, no, no, no... ¿Qué paso?- Dijo confundido, y nervioso

-Acabas de atacar a Raphael- Dijo Donatello, completamente estupefacto, dirigiéndose a Mikey, mientras Leo analizaba la herida de su hermano -¡¿Qué pasaba por tu cabeza, Mikey?!- Decía Donnie, exaltado

-N... no lo se, solo que... el me obligo a pelear con él y... y...- Decía Mikey, desesperándose un poco

-¡NO DIGAS PUTAS MENTIRAS, TU MISMO VENISTE A PELEAR CONMIGO!- Le grito Rapha

-¿¡PERO QUIEN FUE ÉL QUE ME PROVOCO!?- Mikey le devolvió el grito

-Oigan, ya, ya cálmense. No me importa quien empezó, lo que me importa es lo que pasara ahora, deben dejar de pelear, somos una familia, y no debemos pelearnos entre nosotros- Empezó Leonardo, obteniendo su compostura autoritaria -Imaginen si vuelve el clan...

-¡EL CLAN DEL PIE JAMAS VOLVERA, DESDE QUE MATAMOS A DESTRUCTOR, NI SU EJERCITO NI KARAI HAN HECHO NADA AL RESPECTO!- Decía enfurecido Rapha, ocultando su herida, pero de un momento a otro, se quedo estático, cuando alzo la vista, se pudo ver lo horrible del corte proporcionado por Mikey: Pasaba sobre el ojo de Rapha, y cuando parpadeaba, se podía ver el corte sobre el parpado, poco falto para que se partiera en dos. Pero lo extraño eran los ojos de Raphael, que nadie tomo importancia, pues estos eran grises en su totalidad, con un muy reducido espacio para la pupila, que era parecido al de una serpiente, y gran parte del ojo estaba repleto de capilares rojos.

-Que les parece... si emparejamos las cosas- Dijo una voz extraña, que provino de Raphael. Este tomo el tantō y se dirigió a Migue Angel, tomándolo del cuello, lo alzo unos cuantos centímetros. Leonardo y Donatello se encaminaron a detenerlo, Rapha aturdió a Donnie golpeándolo en el cuello, paralizándolo. Mientras que a Leo, golpea su cuello, de manera que cae, y lo retiene pisándolo nuevamente

-Ra... phael... de... ten...te- Ordeno Leo, intentando quitar el pie de su hermano, pero este solo apretaba más. Los ojos de Rapha demostraban locura y maldad total, pero lo que hiso, lo demostró todo: El tantō que tenia en la mano, lo puso en la frente de Mikey y, lentamente, evadiendo el ojo, lo comenzó a deslizar sobre la cara del menor. Este proclamo un horrible, estridente y lamentable grito de dolor y miedo puro, Leo tenia que ver como su hermano torturaba a Mikey. Raphael llego al nivel del ojo de Mikey, y lo que hiso fue ir más lento aun, simplemente para divertirse, los gritos de Miguel Angel se alargaron y aumentaron en dolor y sonido, cuando estuvo a la altura de los labias, a uno 2 centímetros de distancia, hundió mas el tantō y lo extrajo, sacudiéndolo para que la sangre que este poseía, cayera en Leonardo. Finalmente, los ojos de Rapha volvieron a ser los ojos verde limón que eran. Leonardo aprovecho para golpear la rodilla de Raphael y desequilibrarlo, producto de esto, Rapha soltó a Mikey, que cayó al suelo, gritando y tomándose la herida. Leonardo tomo con su brazo el cuello de Rapha y lo llevo al dojo, donde con unas cadenas lo ato al cimiento más cercano

-¡TE QUEDARAS AQUI, HASTA QUE DEJES DE PORTARTE DE ESA MANERA TAN PSICOTICA QUE TIENES!- Dijo enojado en su punto máximo, Raphael trato de liberarse, pero no lograba más que apretar más las cadenas de su cintura, muñecas, tobillos y cuello.

-¡LIBERAME AHORA!- Grito enfurecido

-¡TE LIBERARE DESPUES, EN LA NOCHE, CUANDO ESTES MAS CALMADO!- Le grito Leo, tratando de aguantarse las ganas de clavarle una de sus katanas en su pecho. Hacerle eso a Mikey, no se lo permitía a nadie... ¡NADIE!

Cuando fue a ver a Mikey, Donnie trataba de revisar al desdichado, pero este se esforzaba en su totalidad de que no lo vieran

-Mikey... déjame ver, debo saber lo que voy a sanar- Dijo tratando de mirar a Mikey, pero este seguía en posición fetal, sin que lo vieran en sollozos y llanto desgarrador

-¡NO, NO, NO, NO, ESTO ME LO MEREZCO, QUIEN NECESITA AYUDA ES RAPHA... NO YO...!- Decía sumido en lágrimas, se corto, se sentó y levanto la mirada: Su herida era tan horrible como la de Rapha, pero esta supuraba más sangre, tanta que ya tenía rondando por su plastrón, la sangre estaba sobre mitad de su cara, lo cual era desgarrador tanto para los hermanos como para él propio Miguel Angel. El herido, se levanto y paso por el dojo, Raphael gruño como todo un animal salvaje, tratando de abalanzarse sobre el menor, sin éxito, mientras este se iba a su habitación

-Tu...!TE ODIO! ¡JURO QUE, DE UNA U OTRA FORMA, ACABARE CONTIGO! ¡CON TODOS LOS DE ESTA PUTRIDA Y JODIDA FAMILIA!- Grito Raphael, sumiéndose en su propia ira y sangre, pues esperaba hacer su promesa realidad.

Spike por su parte, espiaba la conducta de Raphael, cuando vio el corte que tenia, escondió su cabeza de nuevo en la habitación

-Excelente...- Dijo con sarcasmo -Esta noche... deberemos actuar- Dijo, recordando a la perfección lo que le dijo su "ángel guardián"

**CONTINUARA... OBVIAMENTE. LECTORES, NOS VEREMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE CPITULO, DIGANME SUS OPINIONES, RECOMIENDENME IDEAS PARA EL FICTION, PARA SABER SI LES GUSTA Y SEGUIRLO... O SI NO LES GUSTA Y CANCELARLO. HASTA LA PROXIMA. ADIOS**


	4. Viejos Rostros

**QUE TAL AMIGOS... lamento haber desaparecido, pero tuve que hacer en la escuela, gracias a Dios que estoy de vacaciones, me demorare pero no tanto en el siguiente capitulo, espero que les guste el que leerán ahora, pues me esforce mucho en hacerlo...**

**CONTINUAMOS...**

Capitulo IV

-¡MIKEY, ABRE LA PUERTA AHORA!- Aporreaba la puerta Donnie junto a Leo, intentando abrir. Miguel Angel, se encerró en su habitación, pero no solo puso cierre, sino que formo una barricada contra la puerta con sus propias cosas, con tal de que nadie entrara, pasándoselo llorando no solo del dolor del corte, sino por la impotencia y el miedo de lo que ocurrió hace 3 horas. Donatello necesitaba con urgencia entrar, si como le conto Leonardo, Raphael enterró la cuchilla más profunda, más probable era que se infectara la herida, y más rápido, pero se dio por vencido, no lograba encontrar la manera de hacerlo salir.

Raphael por su parte, continuaba su confinamiento en el dojo, encadenado, enfurecido en su totalidad, ni siquiera permitió que Donnie le limpiara la herida hasta después de un rato. Después de unas horas, Leonardo soltó a Raphael, luego Donatello le limpio la herida y le adhirió unos puntos adhesivos. Pero Rapha seguía sin relacionarse sin nadie

Esa noche, Rapha se dirigía a la entrada de la guarida

-¿Rapha?- pregunto Leo, Rapha se detuvo en la entrada y volteo a mirar a su hermano, como si este fuera cualquier cosa a excepción de su familiar -¿A dónde vas?

-No es de tu incumbencia- decía Rapha enfurecido

-¿Por qué estás tan mal? ¿Qué te hemos hecho?- decía Leonardo, apenado. Rapha se quedó en la entrada, con el semblante opaco

-Te diré que hiciste… Ayudar a esa alimaña- dijo enfurecido, mirando a su hermano a la cara, su corte estaba peor que antes, pues se tenía vista plena de la carne interior. Leo seguía preocupado por su hermano, pero simplemente temía de lo que él fuera capaz –Si fuera por mi… Miguel Angel no existiría –dicho esto, Raphael abandono el lugar. Leo bajo la vista, pues sentía que fracasaba más en ser hermano, por lo cual se dirigió a ver a Splintter en su cuarto

-Sensei, necesi…- al llegar no encontró nada, recordó entonces lo ocurrido. "_Hijo mío, con lo ocurrido ahora, sé que ya no me necesitan… Ahora son hombres, y se independizaran de mí, pero no olviden que siempre viviré en ustedes. Ahora… debemos seguir caminos distintos_" Su maestro les permitió vivir en soledad, mientras el sensei opto por un viaje de meditación a bosques del originario Japón, sin tecnología e incomunicado. Leonardo se quedó en blanco, en shock: No había nada que pudiera hacer para arreglar lo ocurrido.

-¿Por qué lo hice? ¿Por qué lo hice?- se replicaba Miguel Angel aun sin creerse lo ocurrido. Estresado, lanzo su skate board contra la barricada que creo, dando principalmente en el espejo, del cual cayo la foto de él y el chico. Mikey tomo la foto, una amarga lagrima cayo en ella. Finalmente, la arruga y la tira lejos de él –No valgo para seguir siendo su amigo- se lamentaba Mikey, entre sollozos –No valgo para esta familia. Soy la mierda de mi familia- dijo finalmente. Se levantó del piso y aparto toda su barricada, con tal de abrir la puerta: Se escaparía, para no causar más daño a sus hermanos

Eran cerca las 2 de la mañana, Leonardo y Donatello debían de estar durmiendo, pero eso no tranquilizo a Miguel Angel. Utilizando todo su sigilo, salió al pasillo y sin causar ningún ruido aparente, estaba cerca de la entrada, cuando vio una sombre que parecía venir hacia él. Se escondió detrás de un pilar del dojo, y espió quien entraba: era Raphael, su corte se veía más asqueroso que antes, pues supuraba un poco de sangre y pus. El ninja rojo, portando sus sais, llenos de sangre, los llevaba al lavamanos para lavarlos. Mikey ignoro por completo los sais, pues no quería más problemas con Rapha. Simplemente salió de la guarida y se fue.

Raphael termino de lavar sus sais y se dirigió a su cuarto, cuando una mano lo tomo del brazo…

-Rapha- escucho una voz completamente desconocida, era como la de Donnie pero más grave. Raphael, instintivamente, dio un tirón. Lo que salió de la antigua habitación de Donnie, lo dejo perplejo: Era una tortuga, de su misma estatura, su piel era de un verde mucho más amarillento que el de él, tenia una cinturón y unas coreas que iban sobre sus hombros, vendas en sus pies, muñecas y manos, rodilleras y coderas, una máscara marrón sumamente putrefacta y una cicatriz en forma de rayo visible en su tobillo. Cuando la tortuga se incorporó, tomo del brazo a Raphael y ambos ingresaron en la habitación. La extraña tortuga cerró con llave la puerta.

-Rapha, hagas lo que hagas, escúchame- dijo la tortuga, mirando al quelonio. Rapha no hiso nada, se le ocurrió una estupidez ante lo que suponía esa tortuga mutante…

-¿Spike?- dijo esperanzado, la tortuga sonrió y asintió. Raphael se dirigió y abrazo a su "mascota". Spike respondió de la misma manera ante el gesto de su amigo –Creí que te perdí para siempre, cabrón- dijo Rapha, hundiendo su cara en el hombro de Spike

-Siempre estaré contigo, muerto o vivo- dijo el mutante, se separó un instante de Rapha y lo miro a los ojos. Raphael correspondió a lo mismo

-Espera, debo parecer un marica- dijo alejándose y secándose una lagrima de los ojos, Spike sonrió, aun estando como una tortuga común y corriente, sabía que a Rapha no le gustaba verse débil ante nadie

-Descuida, estamos solos- dijo para calmarlo, pero Rapha se quitó las lágrimas, se volteo a su amigo, con los ojos brillando por las lágrimas y volvió a abrazarlo

-Amigo, pensé de verdad que te fuiste… Pero… Dime ¿Cómo es que estas vivo y… Así… Como… Como hiciste para ser un mutante?- pregunto acomplejado, pues esas pregunta lo carcomía desde que vio a su amigo, no hace mucho de 2 minutos

-No te creas… Yo también necesito respuestas… ¿Qué diablos te paso en el ojo? ¿Y que es todo eso de "matar a Mikey"?- exigió respuesta Spike. Ambos buscaron un lugar cómodo en la habitación que fue de Donatello, pues necesitaban aclararse ciertas cosas el uno al otro.

"CLANK, CLANK" eran los sonidos que producían los cabezazos que se daba Miguel Angel contra un motor de aire acondicionado, sabía que tenía que acabar consigo mismo de alguna manera. Se detuvo de repente… Se alejó del motor y avanzo al centro del mismo edificio, tomo su kusarigama y puso la cuchilla en su cuello…

-Hermanos míos… Ustedes… Agradecerán esto- dijo, preparando la cuchilla y asentándola en su cuello… pero cuando la hoja estuvo a punto de rozar el cuello, escucho algo escalofriante: un grito horripilante y espectral… Mikey se espantó, pero trato de mantener una compostura agresiva -¿¡Quien anda ahí!?- grito, enfurecido… el grito volvió a surgir, esta vez, Mikey si se asustó… y tomo la peor elección posible: Ir al origen de los gritos, los gritos se volvían más horribles, Mikey se movía de edificio a edificio con tanta gracia como a sus quince años. El ninja anaranjado corría dirigiéndose donde los gritos cuando resbalo, cuando vio al suelo, imagino porque, sea lo que fuera, gritaba: había sangre en parte por el suelo, en partes desiguales, acercándose entre si hasta que vio el origen… era un cuerpo inerte, tan grande como el, se movía tan poco que ni siquiera distinguió que respiraba. Mikey se acercó con cuidado al cuerpo y lo movió con el pie. Surgió otro espectral grito del cuerpo. Miguel Angel se movió alrededor del cuerpo, hasta que vio una cara… ¡ERA UN CHICO HUMANO!

-Por…Fa…Fa… Vor… A…Ayu… d…Da…m…Me- suplico el humano estirando su mano. Mikey no sabía qué hacer, volvió a estudiar al chico, hasta que vio el origen de su sangre… su espalda, estaba chorreante de ella. Miguel Angel volvió a ver al humano a la cara

-Amigo mira… Te ayudare… Te llevare donde pueda ayudarte, pero te pido algo… Pase lo que pase, no grites- dijo. Tomo al muchacho y lo cargo en sus brazos, sosteniendo su espalda. El chico dio un gemido tan fuerte de dolor, que tuvo que quedarse afónico –Tranquilo, todo está bien, aguanta, aguanta- decía Mikey, cargando al chico y llevándolo hasta la salida de incendio del edificio. Saltando hasta el piso desde el techo, Mikey dejo con sumo cuidado al chico en el suelo, para quitar la tapa de alcantarilla. Cuando estaba por tomar al chico, este casi cae al suelo, aun así, logra evitarlo, no sin antes que este soltar un terrible grito de dolor que por poco deja sordo a Mikey. Pero gracias a este grito, Mikey sintió algo extraño en la espalda del chico, era algo de gran tamaño y muy largo, lo siguió con la mano hasta que se topó con una parte membranosa, temiendo haber perdido la razón, mira detenidamente la cara del chico: Blanca, cubierta de sangre, marcas negras en la cabeza… mascara gris plata, ojos serpentianos rojos y carecía de nariz, pues tenía unas fosas nasales sumamente finas…

-¿Haruki?- estupefacto, reacciono la tortuga, pero simplemente para corroborar… ¡COLMILLO EN LA BOCA, TRES DEDOS EN LAS MANOS. DESCALZO, USANDO VENDAS Y SUS PIES TENIAN DOS DEDOS! ¡ERA SU AMIGO! ¿Cómo diablos llego a Nueva York? ¿No estaba en Japón? Miguel Angel no tenía tiempo de responderse esas preguntas, ni obligar a Haruki a hacerlo, el chico estaba al borde de la muerte… necesitaba ayudar a su amigo.

-…Y luego Leo me encadeno al cimiento- concluyo Raphael de contar lo ocurrido a Spike, que estaba inmerso en su relato – Y tu ¿Opinas lo mismo que Leo, o…?

-Definitivamente… Estoy de tu lado, Mikey fue quien lo inicio ¿Y luego te culpa?- dijo Spike, tan indignado como su amigo –Y según tú, quieres…

-Matarlo- concluyo Rapha

-¿Y porque? Eso no lo tengo claro ¿Por qué quieres matarlo?

-Porque estoy harto, no solo a él… Leonardo y Donatello también… Los tres se la pasan de la misma manera, tratándome a mí como el problema, lo hicieron antes, lo siguen haciendo y lo seguirán haciendo… ¡ME CULPARON A MI CUANDO DESTRUCTOR SECUESTRO A LEONARDO Y A SPLINTTER! ¡CUANDO DONNIE CASI MUERE EN ESE EXPERIEMENTO KRAAG! ¡CUANDO HARUKI Y MIGUEL ANGEL CASI SON DESCUARTIZADOS EN LONG ISLAND! ¿Me defendió alguno de ellos? NOOO- se desahogó, enfurecido. Spike reflexionaba, y en si… Rapha tenía razón: parte del tiempo, aunque Rapha maltratara a Mikey, muchas veces este era culpado de la gran mayoría de las cosas de los dieciséis en adelante, y no solo así. Leo se la pasaba empujando y golpeando a Rapha cada vez que el "tenia" la culpa, una vez incluso, lo amenazo con sus katanas… a plena vista del sensei

-Ahora lo entiendo… Pero si vas a actuar, Debes hacerlo bien- decía Spike , acercándose al espejo junto a Rapha

-¿A qué te refieres?- inquirió Rapha

-Me refiero… A que cambies ese rojo… Por el negro- decía Spike, señalando su máscara. Raphael tomo su máscara, y se la quitó. La máscara que su propio padre le cosió, apenas inicio su entrenamiento… podía odiar a su maestro pero… aun no era capaz de hacerlo… traicionarlos

-No, no lo hare… Aun no- decía decidido, mirándose al espejo.

En eso, Mikey entra en la guarida precipitadamente, con Haruki en sus brazos, corrió lo más rápido que pudo e ingreso a su habitación, primero entro al chico con sumo cuidado, luego entro él. Ayudo a su amigo a sentarse contra una pares mientras este ponía el mayor orden posible. Cuando reacomodo la cama, recostó a Haruki en ella de estomago

-Quédate aquí, enseguida vuelvo- dijo la tortuga saliendo de su habitación, fue lo más callado que pudo, hasta que llego a la cocina donde busco alcohol, al no encontrarlo, tuvo que ir donde el laboratorio de Donnie. Entro con sumo silencio y rebusco con sumo cuidado de no despertar a Donatello, el botiquín no lo encontró en ninguna parte. Se le ocurrió el peor lugar, el cual era cierto… Donnie lo tenía en la mano, mientras dormía, ya que se les volvió costumbre que todos (más bien, él y Rapha) se lastimaran. Mikey se acercó con cuidado e intento tomarlo, pero Donnie se retorció y gimió como en una pesadilla, Mikey se alejó con sumo cuidado para evitar que se despertara, cuando su hermano se tranquilizó, Mikey tomo el botiquín y se lo quito a su hermano con sumo cuidado. Cuando se lo quito, Donnie volvió a intranquilizarse, Mikey se puso nervioso, no sabía con qué preguntas lo bombardearía ¿y terminaría diciendo que Haruki estaba ahí? ¿Acaso habría un caos? La primera vez que llego el chico, casi terminan expulsando de ahí, incluso en ese momento, el chico era perseguido por el Kraang y el clan del pie. No podía permitir que sacaran al chico… pero para su suerte, Donnie no despertó. Mikey salió con cuidado y silencio del laboratorio y cerró la puerta. Se dirigió directo a la cocina y se quitó las vendas de las manos y las muñecas y se lavó las manos. Cuando termino, se encamino con sigilo y nerviosismo a su habitación, al volver, se horrorizo: en solo 3 minutos, la cama en la que estaba Haruki estaba roja de sangre, inclusive se estaba escurriendo hasta el suelo. Miguel Angel se encamino donde su amigo y comprobó sus signos vitales: sus latidos eran casi inaudibles, y su respiración era muy forzosa

-Haru… Tranquilo, vas a estar bien…. Solo necesito, curarte la… Espalda- le dijo Mikey, levantando la chaqueta y la camiseta de Haruki… nada lo preparo para lo que vio: vio sangre, cortes, apuñalamientos, carne… Pero nada parecido a una espalda. No importo como, no importo quien, no importo por qué, pero alguien quiso ver a Haruki muerto, y a la vez, que sufriera en el proceso. La cantidad de heridas era numerosa, Miey no pudo contarlas, pero no eran tan profundas, con tal de que el chico muriera desangrado y no en el acto. Algunas heridas estaban tan cercanas que Mikey pudo ver agujeros de tejido para ver el corte siguiente. La escena lo horrorizo y lo asqueo a tal estado que Mikey término expulsando lo poco que comía, junto con el almacenamiento de su vesícula biliar. La tortuga se restregó la boca y trato de tranquilizarse… no podía dejarse llevar por la escena, debía salvar a su amigo, aunque pareciese imposible. Se encamino a la cara de su amigo. Este abrió débilmente un ojo

-¿M…Mikey…?- susurro débilmente, tratando de alcanzar la cara de su amigo, con la mano ensangrentada… logro tocar la cara de la tortuga, el chico sonrió débilmente. Mikey tomo la mano de su amigo y la separo con sumo cuidado. El chico y la tortuga se miraron fijamente

-Haru… Te voy a curar… Pero hagas lo que hagas… Promete que no gritaras- le dijo Miey, con una voz muy suave, evitando ser escuchado por alguien. El chico volvió a sonreír y asintió. Miguel Angel comenzó a quitarle la chaqueta y la camiseta al chico. Tomo un pequeño pañuelo del botiquín y lo unto de alcohol y lo puso en la espalda del chico, el cual comenzó a gemir y gruñir agonizante. Miguel Angel continuo limpiando la espalda del chico, pero cuando estaba por la mitad, al chico se le escapo un grito agonizante. Mikey se detuvo en el acto, y miro a la puerta, creyendo que lo descubrieron… Nadie llego a la habitación, para su suerte.

-¿Qué fue eso?- dijo Spike, Rapha también se percató del grito… permaneció en silencio, pero el grito no se repitió…

-Tal vez venia de la superficie- decía Rapha, restregándose la cara -…Spike… Si me uniera al clan del pie… ¿Me seguirías?- pregunto Rapha, mirando a su amigo. Este se quedó helado…

-No lo sé hermano…- empezó Spike, pero Rapha enterró una kunai entre los dedos de la tortuga, pero la tortuga de marrón se quedó tranquilo, como si supiera que eso pasaría

-Debes saberlo… Aquí, mi estúpido hermano menor te mato y mis otros dos permanecieron sin hacer nada, como si él hubiera matado una mosca… No le dieron importancia. Mientras yo te busque en el agua, te hice una respiración boca a boca antes de que mutaras… ¿Y me dirás "_No lo sé_"?- dijo con total enojo, mirándolo a los ojos enfurecido… Spike bajo la mirada, estaba muy confundido, por lo que tuvo que optar por dejar todo sin respuesta concreta:

-Déjame pensarlo, digo… ¿No mejor que me aproveche de su confianza y damos el golpe?- dijo Spike, quitando la kunai y entregándosela a su dueño –No hay que poner sospechas del plan- dijo, mientras Raphael tomaba su kunai

-Siempre sabes que decir… Aunque nunca hablabas oralmente- dijo Rapha, sonriendo, causando el mismo efecto en la segunda tortuga –Entonces… ¿Vendrás?

Spike quedo en silencio, no respondía… por lo que Rapha opto por no presionarlo –Perdón… Creo que te estoy presionando amigo

-¿Y ahora lo dices?- dijo, dándole un golpe amigable

Miguel Angel termino la tarea de la desinfección con alcohol a la espalda del chico, dejando el trapo completamente rojo de sangre, el chico sufrió mucho, no paraba de gruñir, gemir y gritar, por lo que le tuvo que poner un trozo de madera en la boca para que lo mordiera y no produjera ningún ruido, tuvo que asegurarse de que no mordiera tan fuerte, puesto que podría romperse un diente o la quijada. Al terminar, se aseguró de que su amigo estuviera a salvo… ningún diente estaba en mal estado, tampoco la quijada, solo tenía un dolor en la boca… le quito el trozo de madera y lo dejo con cuidado en su mesa de noche, volvió a mirar la espalda del chico: estaba sin sangre, pero era igual de grotesca, pues lo cortes dejaban paso a la carne de la espalda del chico, intento aguantarse la ganas de vomitar. En todo ese tiempo, trato de meditar todo lo que cruzo su mente ¿Por qué su amigo estaba en Estados Unidos? ¿Acaso no se fue a Japón? ¿Quién le haría eso? ¿Por qué motivo se lo harían? Toda teoría cruzo su cabeza, pero ninguna parecía coherente, más de una vez quiso contarle a alguien, pero después recordó que él era el único que concia la existencia del chico en esa ocasión. Dejo de lado todo y se preocupó del chico, tomo del botiquín un rollo grande de vendas, humedecidas en alcohol, serviría para la espalda del chico.

-¿Haruki… Estas bien?- pregunto Mikey, el chico lo miro y asintió -¿Puedes pararte?- volvió a preguntar… el chico asintió. El mutante herido, intento levantarse, pero le era imposible, así que Miguel Angel lo ayudo a incorporarse, entre gruñidos y quejidos, se logró incorporar. Mikey toma el rollo de vendas y se lo muestra a Haru –Mira amigo… Solo te voy a vendar completamente la espalda y estarás bien… Exceptuando el reposo y ya sabes, todo- dijo la tortuga, la serpiente sonrió

-Nunca… Sabes que… Decir… Cuando estas… Bajo… Presión- dijo Haru, poniendo sus manos en los hombros de la joven tortuga. Cuando se conocieron, Haruki era más alto que Miguel Angel por cinco o seis centímetros, pero ahora estaban casi a la misma altura, por lo que Haru no necesitaba estar tan inclinado sobre el ninja anaranjado, si no estuviera tan mal herido, podría decirse que estaba cómodo, pero porque necesitaba mentir…

Mikey comenzó a ponerle las bandas al chico, desde donde empezaban las cicatrices, por la espalda baja, enrollándolas por su abdomen, y así hasta llegar al nivel de sus axilas. El chico simplemente gruñía por la presencia, de nuevo, del alcohol en sus heridas

-Deja de quejarte, pareces una chica- le dijo Mikey, mientras lo vendaba

-Recuerda que esta chica… Te pateo el trasero frente de todos… Tres veces seguidas… Y eso… Que estaba desarmado… Enfrente de Splintter- dijo Haru, haciendo que Mikey y él se rieran. Recordar esos momentos le levanto el ánimo a ambos…

-Mikey… ¿Qué te paso… Aquí?- dijo la serpiente, tocando todo el largo de la expuesta y sin medicar cicatriz de Mikey, el semblante de la ocasión paso del alegra al frio, al igual que el de Mikey. Haru, ignorando el dolor, tomo el rollo de vendas, corto un pedazo y lo comenzó a restregar por el corte de Miguel Angel

-Una pelea con Rapha…- dijo, haciendo muecas mientras su amigo le limpiaba la herida. Mikey, opto por contarle todo lo ocurrido a su amigo… si necesitaba un consejo, preferiría a su "primo" que los de sus propios hermanos. Más de una vez necesito un consejo, y la gran mayoría venían de Haruki. Al finalizar, Haruki ya le comenzaba a poner una gaza sobre toda su cicatriz

-Bueno… ¿Acaso quieres que te diga lo que quieres oír, o lo que realmente debes oír?- le dijo su amigo, cruzando sus brazos sobre sus pectorales, no tan marcados, y frunciendo el ceño. La tortuga bajo la mirada

-Solo dime que hacer- suplico, sin mirarlo. La serpiente le tomo la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos

-Mikey, yo sé cómo eres en el interior, sé que eres un gran guerrero que está completamente escondido, pero que sabe cuándo necesita salir… Nada de lo que te dijo Rapha es verdad: Fuiste, y eres un gran ninja, con o sin ayuda lo serás, y lo eres. No debes dejar que las demás personas te hagan caer, ignóralos, aun siendo tu familia, debes creerte lo que tú mismo te dices… "Nadie podrá conmigo" eso es algo que todo mundo se lo debe decir todos los días a si mismo… Y tú lo sabes bien- le contesto la serpiente, esas palabras eran verdad en su más puro estado, Mikey llego a derramar lágrimas y termino abrazando a su amigo

-Gracias- le susurro, mientras Haru le acariciaba la cabeza

-No hay de que… Ahora creo que se necesita un descanso después de tanta medicina- le dijo el ninja plateado. Mikey sonrió, quito las sabanas y dio vuelta el colchón

-¿Cómo les explico a mis hermanos esto?- dijo mostrando las sabanas rojas de sangre

-¿Conoces las bombas de pintura?- dijo recostándose en el colchón, dejando espacio de más –Va a sonar extraño pero… ¿Te acuestas o no?- le dijo haciéndole espacio. La tortuga contuvo la risa entendiendo el motivo de por qué estaba incomodo diciendo eso

-No… Tu estas peor que yo… Tú debes estar ahí- dijo la tortuga recostándose en el piso, pero Haru lo tomo y lo recostó en la cama

-En ser buen samaritano yo siempre gano- le dijo la serpiente riendo y dándole la espalda al recostarse. Mikey le dio la espalda también y se puso a pensar. Le parecía vivir un deja vú, pues conocía a Haru, no de la misma manera, pero lo curo y el hiso lo mismo, y terminaron ambos durmiendo en la misma cama. Mikey sentía sus parpados pesados, pero sabía que no podía dormir, necesitaba saber que haría con Haru a la mañana siguiente, si le contaría a sus hermanos o no, pero no logro quedar despierto por mucho para planear, pues el mundo onírico de los sueños lo obligo a ir hacia el.

**ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO, estén atentos y dejen uno que otro reviews, que me ayuda mucho, no teman en decir que quieren que tengan, soy todo oídos. Bueno, esto fue el cuarto capitulo, cuídense, espero les aya gustado y les digo adiós... ADIÓS :D**


End file.
